


Golden Sapphires

by Brieoftarth



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Again, Fluff, I haven’t decided yet, Modern AU, i haven’t decided, maybe some smut in later chapters?, one shots, probably going to be some angst, some might be canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieoftarth/pseuds/Brieoftarth
Summary: A series of short, unrelated (unless specified), one shot fics about Brienne and Jaime.





	1. Blue wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime and Brienne have been dating for 5 years, and have now finally decided to get married. Sansa, Margaery, and Jaime wouldn’t allow her to elope ..... so they’ve arranged a “smallish” wedding.

Brienne smoothed down her silk gown, as she twisted in the mirror to see herself from different angles. In truth, she hadn’t wanted this wedding. She would have preferred to run away with Jaime, get married in a small courthouse with just them, and Sansa and Tyrion as witnesses.

Of course, that would have been far too easy. Sansa had squealed in Brienne’s face when she had announced her engagement, and within minutes she had made a Pinterest board titled “Braime Bonanza  👰 ” and Brienne knew that this was going to be overwhelming. As maid of honour, Sansa had agreed to take on the role of organising almost every last detail, with some input from both Brienne and Jaime. 

Wedding gown shopping hadn’t been as horrific as Brienne half expected. The dresses were too short, most were too tight around her broad shoulders, but she only tried on two or three before she found a designer, Miles Teacon, who had sat with her, listened to what she wanted, and drew up a couple of designs for her to pick from. It cost more, actually four times more, than what Brienne would have liked to have paid, but the dress made her feel elegant. 

The make up artist had just left, leaving Brienne to gaze at herself in the mirror. She could hardly believe how beautiful she looked. It wasn’t until she heard a small gasp that she turned around to see Sansa, already welling up with tears at how wonderful her best friend looked. 

“Jaime Lannister is the luckiest man in the world,” the redhead whispered, pulling Brienne into a hug, careful not to smudge their make up or mess their hair. 

——————— 

Sansa had kept to her word, and didn’t invite anyone other than the short list that Brienne and Jaime had provided. They had limited it to 50 guests, just close friends and family from either side. 

Jaime could barely take his hands off his wife the whole day, never mind his eyes. The one shouldered dress, the slit up the middle that showed off her beautiful legs when she posed at the right angle or sat down... he was in complete awe of her. 

As the lights dimmed, and a single chair was sat in the middle of the dance floor, Brienne began to panic. What was going on? Why was there a spot light on the chair, and another just a few feet away? No one had mentioned this to her, and she could feel her heart in her throat. Immediately, she reached to grasp Jaime’s hand, but her husband wasn’t there. 

“What is happening?” She hissed over to Sansa, her cheeks a dark shade of pink already. 

Jaime stood in front of her table, holding out his left hand with a subtle grin. She couldn’t help but glare at him, but she took his hand and let him lead her over to the single chair. 

“I’m going to kill you, Jaime Lannister,” she whispered into his ear, and he could only smirk at her.

As she sat down, Jaime positioned himself a few feet in front of her, nodding to the DJ to start the song. 

She sat with her hands clasped in her lap, her anxiety heightened as she chewed on the inside of her cheek, wondering _what the fuck is he doing_? 

They had agreed on not doing a first dance, simply because Brienne did not want that much attention on her, even on her wedding day. Jaime had seemed quite upset about it, he wanted to dance with his wife.... and now he was doing a solo? Oh gods. 

As Daryl Hall & John Oates - You Make My Dreams started playing, all anxiety disappeared. Their favourite song. 

Jaime’s hips moved in time with the music, and Brienne threw her head back as she squealed in delight at her husband looking utterly ridiculous, but she loved him even more. She shimmied in her chair, laughing loudly as Jaime mouthed the words, pointing at her as he danced, and before she could even protest, he had dragged her up onto the dance floor with him, holding her tight as they danced to the beat of the song. She glanced up to see their friends and family cheering from the sides, and Brienne hid her face against his neck as they continued to dance. 

“I fucking love you,” she laughed into his ear, before he twirled her around and pulled her back to his chest, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. 

“I fucking love you, too, Mrs Lannister.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if it was briennes hand that was taken instead?

she hears him tell Vargo about the sapphires. he knows that’s not true. there are no sapphires on Tarth — there is nothing of value on her small island. but he lies, he does it for her. 

footsteps. she can just hear Vargo’s voice. “Bring her back,” he orders, and the man on top of her, who was pulling at her breeches, grunts and rolls off her. 

Thank the gods, she thinks. It worked. But why? 

The haul her over to Jaime, and suddenly, he’s being hauled up too. they take her to a table, and push her over it. her hands are held down on the wooden surface, and she tries to resist, but there’s too many men and they’re too strong. 

jaime has been sat in front of her, and they’ve tugged her hair back so she is looking directly at him, and he can’t take his off hers. he’s worried, she can tell. she can see it. she can sense it. she watches his Adam’s apple move as he gulps. 

before she knows it, the cleaver has came down, and she screams. 

her sword hand. the only thing she has. 

all at once, she can see her oath to lady catelyn dwindle away, her fathers disappointed stare, the life of honour she was destined to lead. 

all of it gone in a matter of mere seconds. 

“Jaime,” she sobs, staring at her severed wrist through the tears of pain, tears of anguish. what is she now? 

nothing. 

“send that to her father. let’s see how many sapphires he sends in return.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t care what you think, Lannister, we are not firing Podrick Payne. He’s a great asset.” 

Sometimes, it felt like Brienne was running a company with a buffoon. Most of the time, really.

“Tarth, we don’t have the resources or the money to keep him. He has to go.” 

“Dock it from my pay —“ 

“You have a family to —“ 

“Dock it from my pay, Lannister, or I leave the company too. And you know that this place will be nothing without me.” 

Jaime groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. 

“Fine, fine. He stays.” 

Brienne fist pumped, and Jaime rolled his eyes at the blonde. 

“See you at home? I’ll pick up wine. And maybe Chinese food.” 

“Sounds good, wife.” 

She grinned at her husband, and leaned over to press her lips against his for a short kiss, before she left his office. 


	4. Dance with me. (Part 1)

“Tart? Brienne... Tart?” 

Brienne sat on an uncomfortably cheap seat in the middle of her towns community centre, wringing her hands together with anxiety. As the red headed man called out her name, she almost choked on her tongue as she stood to her feet, raising her arm awkwardly. “Tarth, I— I’m. Brienne, Tarth,” she stumbled over her words. 

“Oh, fuck. No, no, no.” The redhead circled her once, twice, and a third and final time, shaking his head and tutting as he did so. “We’re not wasting our time here. It’s too much. Too tall, too broad, too much. Just too much. Just go, we’ll refund half of the money for the lesson within 3 business days.” 

Briennes shoulders sagged in disappointment. 

Her father was hosting yet another ball in her honour, hoping that one of the men lined up would be suited to Brienne. The 24 year old had already been through this three times already. Each time, she tried a little harder for her father. The first year, she let someone else do her hair. The second year, she got a custom gown. The third time, she hired a make up artist. None of it made her confident, especially when she heard the whispers of the men she was supposed to dance with. 

‘Next year, it will be different. Next year, you’ll fix what’s broken.’ She thought to herself each time. 

This year, she was going to learn how to dance, and properly. Maybe if she could follow someone else’s lead without stepping on their toes or almost tripping them up at every turn, then maybe they would want to sweep her off her feet, and she would be happy and her dad would be, too. 

Or so she had thought. As her dance teacher told her to leave, Brienne could feel her cheeks burn. The community centre was filled with other beginner dancers, young and old, and he didn’t seem to mind skipping off to help the 85 year old couple in the corner. Her cheeks were hot with humiliation and tears burned in her eyes. 

Just she was about to grab her bag, a hand grasped hers, and pulled her close. 

“Hyle’s a cunt. And a terrible dancer. And quite frankly, blind. You’re just enough.” He wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her flush against him. “Jaime. Jaime Lannister. I’ll be your teacher from now on, Brienne.” 


	5. Dance With Me. (Part 2)

“Getting prepared for your wedding?” 

Brienne had to glance up at Jaime then, her eyes searching his. But there was no hint that he was mocking, so she quietly shook her head, and averted her eyes back to their feet. 

“Engagement?” 

Again, Brienne shook her head, avoiding his emerald green eyes. 

Jaime huffed out a breath, his arm tightening around her waist. It was their second lesson of the week and Brienne didn’t seem to talk much, apart from the occasional apology when she stepped on his toes. It wasn’t until the end of the lesson, he caught her glancing at the other women in the class who were much more advanced than her, but only because they had been coming to the class for months. Jaime could tell she was timid. 

“You only stepped on me a handful of times, Brienne. Well done.” Jaime teased gently, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as they finished up for the evening. 

“Next lesson... I want it to be a little quieter. Too many distractions in this place. My apartment is just a few blocks down the street, and there’s a studio there. No one uses it.” 

Brienne stared at him, chewing on her lower lip as she contemplated the idea. It would be nice to be alone, to not compare herself to the other women that danced around her... With a curt nod, she took out her diary and a pen, and scribbled down her number before she handed it to Jaime. 

“Just let me know the address. I’ll be there.” 


	6. Don’t leave.

“Don’t. Don’t leave me, Jaime,” Brienne pleads, begs. Her hands cup his cheeks, silent tears trailing down her cheeks as she looks at Jaime. 

He clutches his car keys tightly in his hand, and searches her eyes. Searching for what she sees in him, searching to see why she loves him so. But he can’t. He can’t see it, and he doesn’t deserve someone as good as her. 

“I love you, Jaime,” she whispers, and her voice catches in her throat. It kills him to see her hurt like that, but he has to do what’s right for her. Taking a step back, he tugs her hands away from his face. 

“I’m not a good man, Brienne. I’m not what you think I am.” He tells her, and she sobs. Gods, she’s broken and it’s all his fault. That’s why he has to go. He’s already stayed three years too long. 

As he leaves the home they built together, leaves the woman he loves so much, Brienne slides down the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest. 

— 

The next morning, Brienne wakes feeling more exhausted than ever. Her head hurts from crying. 

She rolls over to grasp her phone, and her stomach lurches when she sees the missed calls. 

Tyrion L (13 missed calls.) 

Tyrion L (5 messages) 

**Tyrion L:** Brienne what the fuck happened 

**Tyrion L:** Brienne answer your fucking phone 

**Tyrion L:** Please 

**Tyrion L:** I know he left but please I need to speak to you 

**Tyrion L: **He loves you. 

**Tyrion L: **Red Keep Hospital. Ward 43. Room 354. Car flipped. You have to come. He needs you 

It takes no more than five minutes for Brienne to pull on clothes and get into her car to make her way to Jaime. 

When she reaches his ward, she stops. Tyrion is sat outside, waiting for her. And he doesn’t have to say anything. When he looks up at her and shakes his head, Brienne can’t breathe. Her Jaime, her life. Everything crumbles around her as she drops to her knees, her head buried in her hands as she cries and cries. 


	7. Carnival

“Why does daddy get a balloon?” Galladon looks up at his mother, a pout forming on his lips as she ties the balloon to Jaime’s belt loop. 

“Do you remember last year? Daddy got too excited and ran right into the crowd. We couldn’t find him for three hours. This,” she taps the balloon. “Will make sure we can see him if he runs off.” Brienne kisses the pout that has now formed on Jaime’s lips, and holds out her hand to her son. “Come on, Gale. We’ll get you a balloon at the carnival.” 


	8. Dance With Me. (Part 3)

No one used the studio that Jaime had referred to, because said studio was in Jaime’s apartment. No, apartment doesn’t quite fit the bill. His penthouse. How could a dance teacher afford something like this?

Brienne swallowed thickly as she stood in his living room, her eyes trailing over the art hung up above the large fireplace. His home was beautiful, extremely modern with artwork and sculptures dotted around. And although it was beautiful to look at, it didn’t feel like a home, it didn’t feel lived in. There were no family photos anywhere to be seen, unlike Brienne’s apartment, which was filled with photographs of her family, her late mother and brother, her friends. Although she wasn’t in many of them, she liked having them around. 

“Brienne,” Jaime smiles at her, and she feels like her knees might collapse from under her as he passes her her glass of white wine. 

“You have a beautiful home. Very.. very modern.” She speaks softly, before taking a small sip from her glass. 

Jaime just shrugs, taking a seat on the sofa across from Brienne. “It’s home for now. Serviced flat. I’m not sure if I want something more permanent quite yet, so this place will do just fine for now.” 

She nods as he speaks, her teeth biting down onto her lower lip.

“Why did you decide to take lessons with me?” Brienne blurts out, a blush rising from her chest to her hairline, and she doesn’t miss Jaime’s sly grin as he watches her. 

“Because I thought you were interesting. And although perhaps slightly awkward, you have insane muscles, so I thought — think — you could pick up dancing easily. And you have! On our last lesson, you only stomped on my feet twice.” 

“I don’t stomp!” 

“You do. A little.” 

Brienne huffs, but she knows it’s all in jest. 

— 

Once they’ve both finished their glasses of wine, they head down to the dance studio. She takes off her sweater, revealing a blue sport bra, and Jaime knows he shouldn’t stare but he can’t help himself as his eyes trace from her small chest and down to her toned stomach. It’s his turn to swallow thickly, and Brienne winces slightly when she notices. 

“I can put it back on —“ 

“What? No. Nope, it’s fine. You’re perfect. I mean — this is. This is fine. Come on.” 

He holds his hand out for her to take, and he wraps his other arm around her waist, his hand settling on the small of her back with his thumb tracing over her skin as she grasps his hand and places her other hand on his shoulder. 

“If it’s not a wedding or an engagement, what are you doing this for?” 

“My father is trying to set me up with a friend of his — I thought.. I thought maybe that if I could dance well, they’d excuse my appearance.” 

Jaime frowned, holding her tighter. 

“Excuse your appearance? You’re a beauty, Brienne Tarth.” 

He pulled back to give her that signature Lannister grin, which was wiped off his face as soon as Brienne roughly pushed him away from her. 

“Don’t.” She picked up her sweater, and pulled it over her head as tears threatened to fall. He had been so kind, and perhaps that made him worse than all the others. 

“Brienne, I — if i overstepped, I’m sorry.” 

“Go — go fu —“ Brienne had tried to take Margaery’s advice, and tell him to go fuck himself, but she couldn’t bring herself to curse. “Goodbye, Jaime.” She just muttered instead, shouldering her way past him as she left his apartment. 


	9. Dance With Me (part 4)

Jaime stared at the ceiling, his eyebrows knitted together as he thought about her. He was just trying to be nice, flirt, even. Why had she run the minute he had given her a compliment? He wasn’t used to this. Usually, women fell at his feet whether he wanted it or not, and the only woman he genuinely wanted to impress had ran a mile. 

He had been thinking about it for hours, mulling it over in his mind, before he thought back to what she had said just before that dreaded compliment. 

“My father is trying to set me up with a friend of his.” 

Jaime was well aware that friends could be younger, but he had an awful feeling about this. Why on earth would Brienne want to date someone that was friends with her dad? Wasn’t that a little weird? 

And why couldn’t he get her out of his head? Why was he losing sleep over a woman he had met just three times? 

With a groan he rolled over to his stomach, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. 1.32 am. Not too late to text her, right? 

(It definitely was.) 

He wrote 4 different drafts, before finally settling on something simple. 

Jaime: im sorry if i offended u

Jaime: and im sorry i made u upset. can we meet up? 

Jaime: not right now but just when ur ready. doesn’t have to be for a lesson. just want to make sure u know i didn’t mean anything other than i think u look good. and i maybe shouldn’t have said anything but sometimes my mouth gets carried away 

Okay. Maybe it wasn’t just a simple, short text, like he had intended. 

As the texts reached Brienne, her eyes fluttered open and she twisted around in her bed to reach over to the bedside table. She rolled her eyes when she seen his name, but they immediately softened when she read his messages. 

When Jaime has been nice to her, it had made her day. She had excitedly told Sansa, who gave her a pitying smile. She was glad, of course, but watching her friend start to get all giddy because of someone showing her the smallest bit of human decency was a little... sad, really. 

And now, she just felt silly about it all. Of course Jaime was just mocking her. Of course dance lessons weren’t going to make men magically fall at her feet at this silly ball. She had half a mind to call her father and tell him to fuck the suitors, she was content with being single and if she did live alone with three cats, that was perfectly fine and she would be more than happy with that. Perfectly fine. 

But it wasn’t fine at all, and Brienne wouldn’t say any of that to her father because she was Brienne Tarth and disappointing anyone, especially her father, was not something she could deal with. 

She read his texts, reread them 4 times, and chewed on her lower lip. He genuinely seemed sorry. Maybe she had been too harsh, too quick to judge. Maybe he was being genuine, and not mocking her. 

Brienne: Be honest. Were you being honest, or were you just making a cruel joke at my expense? 

Brienne: I don’t appreciate being mocked. I moved away from Tarth because of that. 

Jaime: I wasn’t being cruel. 100% honest. 

Jaime: I can’t stop thinking about it. Please tell me. What age is this guy your father is setting you up with? 

Brienne: oh 

Brienne: 52 

Jaime: wait what 

Jaime: and you are? 

Brienne: 24

Jaime: and you’re alright with this? 

Brienne: don’t have a choice 

Jaime: why not? 

Brienne frowned at his text, turning over to lay on her stomach as she thought up her reply. Would it be best to just tell him goodnight, or would she open up to him? 

Laying in the darkness somehow made her more vulnerable. 

Brienne: i don’t want to be that whole “I’m not like other girls” person, but I’m not. I’m awfully tall, an eyesore, and extremely awkward. Need I go on? 

Jaime: oh okay so you forgot a few things 

Brienne’s heart plummeted, as she waited for his list of insults. Her finger hovered over the ‘block’ option, before his texts came through. 

Jaime: astonishing eyes 

Jaime: has the best laugh. honestly when i heard you laugh the other night.. melted. 

Jaime: you’re funny. but in the best way, you have the driest humour. 

Jaime: you’re kind. I know we don’t know each other *that* well, but I can see it in your eyes. 

Jaime: legs 

Jaime: did I say legs 

Jaime: BECAUSE LEGS 

Jaime: okay enough about you, please feed my ego. I’m like tinkerbell. Give me applause and tell me I’m pretty, Brienne. 

Brienne choked back a laugh, which would surely be loud enough to wake her roommate. 

Brienne:  🙄

Brienne: goodnight, Jaime. 

Brienne:  ☺️💙 x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone while very high so pls be gentle if there’s any mistakes 
> 
> I also just wanna say that I’ve been so overwhelmed that people are enjoying this story and any time I get a comment, I just wanna CRY bc you’re all so kind. 🥺 thank you so so so much


	10. Dance With Me (part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, tonight’s is super short!!

Jaime wanted to give Brienne space to think things over. But he wasn’t very patient. He checked his phone at least 20 times the next morning, hoping she would send him a text or call. 

By twelve in the afternoon, he had almost given up entirely. 

Most of the afternoon passed, and at 4pm, Jaime heard his phone buzz on his desk and leaped for it, desperately entering his password to check who had texted him. 

Brienne: finished work. can’t go for coffee or I’ll be awake all evening. I’m sorry. 

Jaime sighed in defeat, and was ready to type up a text to say that was fine, when his phone buzzed again. 

Brienne: but it’s Friday, and I wouldn’t be opposed to a glass of wine. I’m sure you already have plans, with it being the weekend and all, but if you don’t..

Jaime: I AM FREE 

Jaime: FREE AS A BIRD 

Brienne: my place? My roommate has gone to her parents for the weekend.

Brienne: [attaches google maps link to her home]

Brienne slipped her phone into her coat pocket, and tried to urge the butterflies in her stomach to go away. There was no point in getting excited over someone as handsome as Jaime, it just wouldn’t work out. He was handsome and she was everything but. 

— 

Although Brienne hadn’t exactly told him when to show up, she really hadn’t expected him to be waiting by her door when she got home from work. She arched an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as he held a pizza in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. 

“I figured that you probably haven’t eaten yet, if you’ve just got off work.” 


	11. Dance With Me (part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for the last chapter being super short so :) here’s another

After a few glasses of wine, Brienne found herself enjoying Jaime’s company. And so had Sapphire. The ex-rescue cat was always weary of new people, especially men, but the black cat had found herself nestled against Jaime’s side, and eventually had claimed his lap as her new seat. It made Brienne melt, but also slightly jealous since she had brought Sapphire home two years ago and she hadn’t warmed up to Brienne so quickly. 

“So, tell me. Why do you want to go and meet someone so much older than you?” Jaime asked, turning to face Brienne with his glass of wine. 

“I— I think this is my fathers last option. He’s been trying to set me up for years, and I don’t think he realises just how painful it is to be rejected all the time. 

I don’t think he hears the whispers like I do. I can always hear them snigger into my ear when I have to dance with them and it’s awkward. So I thought that maybe if I could actually dance, that would make it easier. But it’s — it’s stupid. I’m clumsy, and awkward, and unsightly. Dancing is the least of my worries.” 

Jaime watched her hands twist together anxiously, and he gently shooed Sapphire from his lap. 

“Those men sound like cowards. You’re not unsightly. And you’re not clumsy or awkward. Okay, you’ve stepped on my feet a few times, but that’s expected when you’ve only just started taking lessons. And the music you picked is faster than what I would usually like to start off with.” 

Using his phone, he clicked on the YouTube app and streamed it to her TV, before selecting a The Wonder of You - Villagers. 

“Come on. Dance with me. I’ll show you that you’re not as clumsy as you think you are.” 

Brienne looked at his outstretched hand, and her nose crinkled as she let out a nervous laugh. 

“Jaime—“ 

“Do you want me to stand here and serenade you instead? Because I will and believe me, that will be so much more awkward.” 

Brienne slipped her hand into his and let him pull her to her feet, his arms immediately circling around her waist once she was up. She had no choice but to wrap her arms around his shoulders. 

Jaime swayed with her in time with the music, humming the song into her ear as he pulled her close to him. And once the song came to an end, Jaime pulled back just enough to look at her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. 

“Jaime —“ 

“Brienne.” 

To his surprise, it was Brienne who closed the distance between them. Without another thought, her lips were on his, and it was clumsy and soft and everything Jaime wanted for the rest of his life. 


	12. Dance With Me (part 7)

Jaime took control of the kiss, and stepped backwards until the back of his knees touched the sofa. It was only at that point that he pulled away from Brienne, so he could sit himself down and tug her into his lap. She straddled his hips, and instead of kissing him again, she nuzzled her nose against his. 

“I like you, Brienne.” He rolled his hips against hers, letting her feel just how much he liked her. She gasped quietly, her held tilting back as she pushed her hips against his, rocking against him as his lips pressed hot kisses along the column of her neck. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Brienne opened her eyes. She stared ahead for a few moments, looking at herself in the mirror that her roommate had insisted on putting up. Her chest and face were covered in a splotchy blush, from the alcohol or from their actions she wasn’tsure, and her hair dishevelled. And then she glanced down at Jaime, who was now looking up at her in concern as she had stopped grinding her hips, and it brought her back to reality. Who did she think she was, kissing someone as handsome as he was? Letting a few throwaway comments cloud her mind? 

“You have to leave. Jaime, get out.” She snapped, after she had climbed off him, her cheeks darkening even more. “Please.” 


	13. Dance With Me (part 8)

“You can’t keep pushing people away, Brienne. I like you. I like the way you look, I like the way you laugh —“ 

“Stop it. Please, Jaime.” 

“No. You need to hear this. Why do you seem to think that it’s absurd that someone would like you?” Jaime frowned, sliding closer to her to reach for her hand. When she didn’t flinch away, but leaned into his touch, Jaime wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. 

“I — it’s okay if you don’t like me. That’s fine. We can still be friends, and we can still continue to take lessons together. But please, Brienne, please let someone in. You’ve listened to people make nasty comments about you, why won’t you listen when someone compliments you? Or is interested in you?” 

Brienne just sniffled, shrugging her shoulders as she buried her face against his chest. He was right, she had allowed the awful comments linger in her mind for years, but didn’t allow her to accept the kind words. 

“It wouldn’t work out, Jaime. By We’d be lying to ourselves. I like you, I do — but it wouldn’t work.” 

Jaime rubbed soothing circles on her shoulder, his nose pressed into her hair. It was disappointing to hear, but he respected her, and he respected her decision. At least they could stay friends. 

“I’ll go. But give me a call if you need to talk, Brienne.” 

After kissing her forehead, Jaime collected his things and gave her a small wave. 

“I’ll see you on Tuesday.” He murmured, but she didn’t answer him. Just nodded, and waved back. 

Once he was back in his apartment, Jaime sighed as he slumped onto his sofa and pulled out his phone. 

Jaime: You deserve better than being set up with your fathers friend. Just remember that. 

It took him a second or two, but he soon realised that the message didn’t read as delivered. She had blocked his number. He sighed in defeat, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tilted his head back on the sofa.


	14. Dance With Me (part 9)

“Sansa, you need to pick someone else as maid of honour. I swear to god, there is no way that I could wear a dress. I’m honoured, of course I am, but please. Pick someone else.”

“Nope. You have been my best friend for six years, you saved me from Ramsay, you were there for me when I lost my dad.... You’re the only one I want as my maid of honour.” 

Brienne groaned loudly, closing her eyes as her best friend looked through different types of dresses for the wedding. She was happy that Sansa had found Tyrion, she didn’t know much about him and had only met him a handful of times, but he made Sansa happy and that was all that mattered to Brienne. 

“How was Tarth, by the way? You haven’t mentioned anything about it.” 

“He took one look at me and then left. Dad cancelled the party.” 

Brienne neglected to tell her how truly awful it had been. The older ‘gentleman’ had told her that he’d expect her to stay at home, be compliant, answer to his every beck and call. He had also warned her of the implications of what would happen if she didn’t, and she broke his nose. Nothing had ever been more satisfying. 

“Arsehole. Hey, Tyrion’s brother is going to be the best man and instead of dance lessons —“ 

“I am not taking any lessons. No way, Sansa. I only need to dance once with Tyrion’s brother.” 

“But he’s teaching us for free —“ 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

It had been four months since she had cut all contact with Jaime, yet she found herself thinking of him and what he was doing and how he was. Visiting another dance teacher would just make her miss him more, and she didn’t need that. 

“His brother is very attractive. I think you’d like him. He’s called —“ 

“I like this dress,” Brienne immediately interrupted, pointing to a dress that, realistically, she knew would not be flattering. She just needed Sansa to stop talking. 

“Oh, you’re right! And your legs would look amazing in that.” 

Brienne thanked the heavens that her distraction had worked, and started to ask questions about the venue, how Sansa’s dress fitting was going. Anything to stop her from bringing up any uncomfortable topics, such as dating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want to put it out there that i do not ship Sansa/tyrion but :))) I had to do it for the sake of Braime


	15. Dance With Me (part 10)

Brienne had dreaded seeing the dress and the colour that Sansa had picked out for the bridesmaids. Dresses weren’t usually made for women of her height, and instead of being floor length they would awkwardly cut off at her ankles or her shins. 

This dress, however, was different. Her hands had skimmed down the emerald green tulle skirt, grasping the fabric between her fingers as she looked at herself in the dressing room with her head tilted. It was long enough to be floor length on her body, the high neck and short sleeves didn’t bring attention to her broad shoulders, and there was a matching belt that tied around her waist and gave the illusion of having a more womanly figure. And for once, she felt pretty. 

Sansa had clapped loudly in delight when she had seen her best friend, and hugged Brienne tightly. 

— 

Unfortunately, due to work commitments, Brienne didn’t have the chance to get to know Tyrion. That, and the fact that Sansa lived almost four hours away. They spoke every day on the phone, but it was mostly Sansa ranting and raving about how she was going to have to chase people for RSVPs, or how Tyrion’s father had tried to take control of the venue, or how Tyrion’s brother was so drunk that he had almost vomited down his new suit when it was delivered. ‘Moron’, she thought ‘and I’m going to have to dance with him.’ 

On the morning of the wedding, Brienne had stayed with Sansa and the other bridesmaids as they prepared for the long day ahead. By the time they were ready to head to the venue, Brienne was exhausted from all of the excitement. 

“Okay, Brienne. You’re walking down the aisle with the best man, because you’re maid of honour. Tyrion’s brother. Yes, before you say it, the moron who almost ruined his suit. His name is Jaime and he’s really sweet, he just doesn’t understand that his younger brother can drink him under the table.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes at Sansa, nodding as she handed the bride her bouquet. 

As the groomsmen walked in, Brienne didn’t have time to pay attention to any of them. She fixed Sansa’s hair, before frowning when she felt someone’s hand between her shoulders. 

“Rude of you not to say hi.” 

Brienne raised an eyebrow, twisting round to face Jaime dressed in a navy suit. Her mouth instantly went dry as she gaped at him, and Sansa crinkled her nose. 

“Hi.” She eventually whispered, and Jaime held out his arm for her to take. He could feel her hands shake, and she was so very glad that the dress had a high enough neckline to cover the splotchy blush that was no doubt appearing on her pale skin. 


	16. Dance With Me (part 11)

“You look nice,” he leaned close to her, and she shushed him quietly as they walked down the aisle. 

“This isn’t the time for chit chat, Jaime.” 

“When is the right time? You still have my number blocked.” 

Brienne at least looked affronted, and she let go of his arm when they got to the end of the aisle. Thank the gods she didn’t have to stand beside him during the ceremony. 

— 

Brienne had originally thought that having to pose for photographs would be the most anxiety inducing task of the day. And it still was, but the anxiety had just been enhanced now that she had to stand next to the most beautiful man in the entire world. 

She allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist, giving a silent nod of permission. His hand rested on her hip and she was thankful for the bouquet in her hands, glad to just have something to clutch onto before she ran a mile. 

“I dreamed of you.” He spoke eventually. 

“What?” 

“Most nights. Most nights, I dream of you.” Jaime tightened his grip on her, and she sighed softly as she let herself lean into him. “It’s been over a year, and I can’t get you out of my mind, Brienne.” 

“I’m sorry for blocking you. I’m sorry for not turning up to the lessons. It — it was all just overwhelming.” 

Jaime nodded, and reached for her left hand. He held it up in front of him, before a smirk graced his lips and he let it go. 

“What was that?” She laughed, and Jaime just shrugged. 

“I was just hoping that you didn’t meet the love of your life when you went to Tarth. Maybe I still have a chance to shoot my shot.” 

“Maybe you do.” 


	17. Dance With Me (part 12)

Margaery stood beside Brienne at the reception, glancing to Jaime who was chatting with his father, and elbowed Brienne. 

“Can you believe Sansa had banned us from, and I quote, ‘fornicating with the groomsmen’, and Tyrion has the nerve to have a brother that looks like that? How am I supposed to keep my hands off him?” 

Brienne snorted, raising her glass of wine to her lips. “Sansa has banned you from fornicating with the groomsmen, because you’re on make up duty and you can’t just disappear. Besides, I don’t see what you mean. Yes, he’s handsome. And he’s very kind, and funny. And he’s also very smart. But I just don’t get what you mean. He’s like every other man here.” 

Margaery raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything else to Brienne they were being ushered to sit down. Jaime took his seat next to Brienne, and glanced over at her with his most charming smile. 

They made polite conversation over dinner, before Margaery slipped between Brienne and Jaime. She crouched down to speak into Brienne’s ear. 

“Would you mind if we switched dance partners? Podrick is a sweetie, I promise.” 

Brienne winced slightly, and glanced down the long table to see the younger man down his third vodka and soda, laughing giddily at one of Tyrion’s jokes. He was at least a foot shorter than her, and it would look absolutely ridiculous, but she didn’t want to disappoint her friend. 

“Actually,” Jaime interjected, tapping Margaery on the shoulder. “I’d like to dance with Brienne. If that’s alright. We had lessons a while back and I’d like to see it she’s improved any,” he shot Brienne a wink, making her blush. Margaery looked between Jaime, and Brienne, and it dawned on her. 

“He’s the dance teacher you —“ 

“Margaery, the speeches are about to start,” Brienne gave her a look that said ‘shut up. stop talking and sit down.’ 

The smug grin didn’t leave Jaime’s lips as he swung back on his chair.

“You told your friends about me.” 

“I told them nothing. Shut up. Stop swinging on your chair. You’ll hurt yourself.” 

“I won’t —“ Jaime couldn’t even finish his sentence, and his smug smirk was wiped off his face as his chair tipped backwards and he fell to the floor. 

Brienne could not hold back her loud laugh as she watched him scramble to his feet, brushing his suit down as he picked up his chair. He huffed like a petulant child when his father shot him a glare, and sat himself back down next to Brienne. 

— 

Brienne’s palms started to sweat when it was time to finally dance with Jaime. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter as she walked into the dance floor with her hand in his, and he couldn’t have pulled her closer if he tried. 

As the song started, Brienne raised her eyebrows and glanced over to Sansa, who gave her a knowing smirk and mouthed ‘Jaime picked it’ to her. 

He hummed The Wonder of You into her ear as they swayed, and she tightened her arms around his shoulders. “Did you know I would be here?” She asked, absentmindedly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“I only found out last month. You have no idea how excited I was, Brienne. Nervous, too. You aren’t mad, are you? I asked Sansa not to tell you.” 

Brienne gulped and shook her head, pulling back just enough to look him in the eye. 

“I — I dream of you, too. And I regret pushing you away. It — I always think about what we could have had.” 

“Could have.” 

“I — could have.” She agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for all the comments on this 🥺 you’re all so kind and lovely and I want to keep you all in my pocket. THANK YOU


	18. Second Part of Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where Brienne loses her hand instead of Jaime :(

they shoved her into the bathroom, her severed arm held tightly to her chest to protect it. 

jaime doesn’t know why, or even how or when it started, but his heart hurt for her. he had never seen someone so terrified, her hair dripping with sweat as she glanced around rapidly, her lower lip still trembling. until her eyes fell to him, sitting in one of the baths. 

she swallowed the lump in her throat, her gaze averting away from his as he rose out of the tub. 

“let me,” he whispers, tugging at the laces of her tunic, and he waited until her nod of approval before he slipped it off her body. 

his knuckles trailed down a bruise on her arm, and she looked down to the ground to avoid his sad eyes. 

once she was fully undressed, jaime helped her into the bath. when the heat of the water made her stumble, he was there to catch her. he sat in the bath with her between his legs, letting her rest against his chest, limp in his arms as she slipped between awake and barely consciousness. 

“i’m not the man you think i am, wench. i’m not as bad as they say.” jaime whispered into her ear, as she pressed her cheek against his chest. quietly, softly in her ear, jaime told her everything. every little detail about aerys had asked of him, because what did it matter? brienne was fevered and sick. she would forget it in the morning, if she even made it through the night. “i tried to protect you. i really did try.” he whispered against her neck, as he rubbed a soap sodden cloth against her arm. 

she coughs quietly, her eyes barely flickering open for a second. “I trust you, ser jaime.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I didn’t write what happened in the bath scene bc we know it


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is set after brienne loses her hand but before harrenhal :)

brienne heaved to the side, jaime wincing as his hand rested on her back, attempting to give her some sort of comfort. she hadn’t spoken much since they took her hand.

she felt his hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles as she wept. at night, he’d allow her to use his lap as a pillow. she’d shiver through the night, small whimpers escaping her lips until his hand stroked through her hair. 

allowing herself to be vulnerable was not something brienne was accustomed to. allowing someone to take care of her was difficult, but she had no choice. she felt useless, and guilty that jaime had been burdened with looking after her. 

she heard what they called her. kingslayers whore. after she heard it for the first time, she didn’t seek his warm body at night. she lay her head on the cold ground, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. 

“brienne,” he whispered. “come here. let me hold you, you’re shivering.” 

she huffed quietly, her eyes squeezing shut. “you heard what they called me.” 

“and you think i care? i’ve heard worse about me in my time. and we both know that you’re not... you’re not a whore.” 

she sniffled then, and after a moment or two, she heard him sigh. 

“wench, come here. i need your warmth as much as much as you need mine. i’m a shivering damsel in distress, heat me up.” 

he was surprised to hear her laugh, then. it wasn’t the loud, overwhelming cackle that he had heard only once before when he had tumbled over a rock while shackled, but he’d take it. 

she shifted, her head finding his lap in the dark, and he threaded his fingers through her golden locks. 

“what will you do with me? when we get to kings landing? will i be executed? sent home to tarth?” she asked, and jaime was just glad to hear her voice. “i think i would prefer it if you killed me, ser jaime. tell my father i failed. tell lady catelyn, too.” 

it didn’t take too long for jaime to realise she had started to cry. when he first met her he had thought she was stoic, as hard as the mismatched armour she wore. but he had seen how soft she truly was when one night, their rabbit trap had caught two instead of one. instead of having double the food, brienne had freed one of them after making sure it’s foot hadn’t been broken in the snare. he had listened to her tell the other one why she had let the other go, explaining that his foot was broken and that she was sorry. when he had barked out a laugh, her cheeks reddened and she had shot him a glare. 

“you can do all of these things. you’re still young yet, brienne. but we can ship you off to tarth if that’s what you’d like. your father probably has a suitor in mind.” 

“who would marry me, kingslayer?” 

_Me,_ he thought to himself, _if only you would stop calling me that damn name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i will be transferring the dance fic over to its own post and carrying that on from there :) I honestly didn’t think I’d write more than 1 or 2 posts for that one. turns out i am also like Jaime/tinkerbell and comments/kudos just encourage me lmao


	20. Chapter 20

Brienne sifted through her work bag and pulled her laptop to one side in her search for her keys. When would she learn to just put them in her pocket rather than hastily throwing them into her handbag as she left for another day at the office? She did the same thing every evening. 

When someone cleared their throat, Brienne looked up to see her next door neighbour and groaned inwardly. He was a complete pain in the ass. Always sang at the top of his lungs when he showered at four am, had screaming matches with his ex girlfriend at all hours, and most of all, he was the most gorgeous man Brienne had ever laid eyes on, and all of that together just made her want to scream any time she seen him. 

“Lost your keys?” He asked, propping a large box against his hip as he searched his pocket for his keys. 

“No, I’m standing outside here for the good of my health.” She snapped at him, and she knew it was unnecessary. “What’s.. What’s in the box?” 

Jaime glanced down at the box covered in a blanket, before he grinned up at his favourite neighbour. 

“Well, things have been quiet since it’s just me—“ 

“It really hasn’t, I can hear you sing —“ 

“So! I decided to get a cat.” 

He pulled back the blanket, revealing a black kitten nuzzling into a ginger and white kitten. 

“... There’s two in here,” she pointed out, and Jaime just shrugged. 

“Oathkeeper was the last one left and the people who were going to take her pulled out at the last minute. Couldn’t leave her there.” 

Her face softened, and she reached inside to pet the cats. 

“Oathkeeper and..?” 

“Oathkeeper and Goldenhand.” 


	21. Chapter 21

Brienne wasn’t one to lose track of her workload, she usually was meticulous at keeping on top of every document that was placed on her desk, no email was left unread, and she certainly wouldn’t be caught dead handing in a report late. That’s what she repeated to herself all the way home, her lower lip trembling as she sat on the packed train. 

Her boss had arrived at her desk at 5pm, asking for the Martell report and Brienne didn’t have any idea what Mrs. Stark was talking about. Mrs Stark, although kind and very much approachable, was slightly terrifying when work wasn’t complete on time. She hadn’t shouted at Brienne, not at all, she had been very understanding but the undertone of disappointment in her voice was very apparent. That was absolutely worse than having Mrs Stark scream at her. 

She swallowed the tears as she headed up to her apartment, and as she stopped outside her door when she heard him. 

“Oathkeeper, I cant continue to cuddle you while I cook bacon. What if it spits back at you? You’ll get hurt.” 

And for the first time that day, she laughed. She wasn’t sure why, but instead of sitting through her godforsaken work bag, Brienne knocked on Jaime’s door instead. It only took Brienne 10 seconds to regret it, but before she could hurry back to her door and get the key in the lock, Jaime answered with Oathkeeper just chilling out on his shoulder. 

He arched an eyebrow and glanced at the cat, and back to Brienne. 

“Look, we weren’t even singing —“ 

We? She pursed her lips together at the thought of Cersei being back in the picture. 

“No — I — It — I just wanted to ask if I — I had a really bad day at work. My boss is disappointed in me, Hyle Hunt really is a ‘see you next Tuesday’, if you know what I mean, and I just — I thought that maybe if I could pet the cats, that would make my day a little less horrid, but if you have company I can —“ 

Jaime immediately took the cat from his shoulder, and placed it in Brienne’s arms and she was right. Cat therapy was exactly what she needed. 

“Wine? Carbonara? I’m almost done and I can’t figure out how to cook for one, so you’d be doing me a favour. And the cats keep distracting me. Come in, play with the cats and we’ll have dinner. You can tell me all about this Hyle Cunt.” 


	22. Chapter 22

“Daddy, can we go see the nice lady with the cats?” Tommen whined, tugging at his fathers sleeve as he looked up at him. He looked across the fence at his neighbours house, and back at the little boy beside him. 

Jaime groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ever since his ex wife, Cersei, had left them, Jaime had a hard time saying no to the kids. They had been devastated when their mother had left, which then led to him spoiling them whenever he could. Luckily, they weren’t bratty kids. 

“The nice lady doesn’t like me, Tommen. Remember?” He asked, crouching down to the 6 year olds height. 

Tommen huffed quietly, and Myrcella, 14, answered for him. 

“You could apologise to her, you know. It was mean of you to call her ugly. She’s not ugly, she’s unconventional. And unconventional can be beautiful. You just have to look a little deeper than just their appearance. But I think her appearance is fine, anyway. You were just rude.” 

Jaime grumbled ‘too smart for her own good’ as he fixed his sons hair, and exhaled quietly. 

“Okay, how about this: Tommen, you draw her a picture. Maybe drew a picture of the cats. Myrcella, why don’t you take Tommen to Ms. Tarth and give her the picture, explain that he wants to see —“ 

“MS. TARTH!” Myrcella suddenly yelled, and yanked at her fathers hand to pull him along with her. He had a million things running through his mind but mainly: how is this fourteen year old so bloody strong? 

The tall blonde waved over at Myrcella, but she immediately glared at Jaime. 

“My father has something he would like to say to you. And can Tommen and I come inside and play with the cats? He really likes kittens.” 

Brienne tried to process exactly what the young girl was saying, and as soon as she seen the pleading look in Tommen’s eyes, she nodded. 

“Go on in. They were lazing about on the sofa last time I checked,” she nodded towards her door, and smiled as they hurried inside her home. Once the door was closed over, she arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. 

“I suppose you’ll have some more insults lined up for me, Mr. Lannister? Go ahead, let me hear them. It won’t be anything I haven’t heard before.” 

Jaime stuttered and stumbled, his forehead glistening with sweat as he opened his mouth and closed it again. What the fuck was he supposed to say to the neighbour he was so very attracted to, but hated his guts? And rightly so. 

“You’re unconventional, and unconventional is beautiful and I think you’re unconventional and beautiful —” that’s what Myrcella had said, right? “And I think we should have coffee sometime because, again, I think you’re unconventional and —“ 

“Unconventional is beautiful.” She finished off for him, and instead of the cold glare he was so used to, the corners of her lips had turned upwards and there was a light in her eyes that Jaime had never quite seen before. 

“Why don’t you come inside for coffee? Myrcella and Tommen can play with Podrick and Sapphire for a while.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that i like braime fics that involves cats?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued from chapter 21 :)

“Hyle asked me to be his date to the spring charity do my company throws every year. Everyone dresses up in a tux or a nice ball gown, and I still haven’t attended. But — Hyle has been coming to my office almost every day. He brought flowers, chocolate, coffee, and he even brought me an original copy of Little Women after I told him that was my favourite book.” 

As Brienne opened up to Jaime, thanks to the second glass of wine, she didn’t once look up at him. She kept her eyes planted on the cat that was laying on its back in her lap, and Jaime wondered if she was talking to Oathkeeper rather than him. 

“He sounds nice.” 

“He — I thought he was.” 

A blush formed on the apples of her cheeks, and it quickly traveled down to her chest. 

“He sent an email, yesterday. A mass email. He had only meant to send it to a small group of people. 

“Apparently there had been a bet to see who would be able to bed me. The winner would get £1,000, if they managed to do it. Hyle sent out a celebratory email after I agreed to go to the charity function as his date. Basically, he said that they might as well give him the money now because he was going to be inside Big Brienne that evening. It was humiliating to read it.” 

Jaime had never wanted to punch someone more in all his life. Although Brienne didn’t think kindly of him, he liked her. She was kind. When Tommen and Myrcella had knocked on her door at Halloween, she had gushed over their poorly made Halloween costumes, making them giggle with pride. When there had been a snow storm and it was unsafe to drive, she had knocked on every door in the apartment building to ask if anyone needed anything while she walked to get some necessities. When she found Jaime in a drunken stupor, slumped outside his apartment at 1am after breaking up with Cersei, she had helped him inside her home and had stayed up with him all night to make sure he didn’t choke in his sleep. And he wasn’t quite sure, but he’s positive that she stroked her longer fingers through his hair as his head rested in her lap. 

“And now I’m £200 down because I had already bought my ticket. I was — pathetically excited at the prospect of having a date. At the possibility of not coming home alone or to an empty apartment each night.” 

“Take me. Take me with you, Brienne. You shouldn’t miss out on a work party because of Kyle the Cunt.” 

Brienne snorted at the nickname, but shook her head. 

“No one would believe for a second that you were my date.” 

“I think we’d make a magnificent couple, Bri. Come onnnn,” he whined. “It’ll be fun.” 

Fun wasn’t the word he really wanted to use, but he needed to meet this Hyle, and this would be the only way. 

“... fine.” 

He fist pumped, making Brienne roll her eyes as she brought Oathkeeper up to her face to press a gentle kiss to her head. 


	24. Chapter 24

“Wench, we are not sulking all day in the apartment.” 

“You might not be, but I sure as hell am.” 

Brienne had barely left the sofa, still in her pyjamas and wrapped up in her cosiest blanket. It was Valentine’s Day, and Kyle Cunt had broken up with Brienne the day before. She had known it was coming, they had grown apart and Hyle had shown even less interest (if that was possible) in her. She wanted to lounge all day on the sofa but her annoyingly persistent roommate, Jaime, was not allowing it. 

“Look, he wasn’t even a catch. I heard you guys doing the nasty plenty of times, and he never made you come.” Just as she was about to argue, he held up a finger in front of her. “I heard you bring the vibrator out when he was in the shower. Doesn’t count.” 

She shot him a glare, her cheeks burning as she sunk deeper into the sofa. 

“You don’t understand it. Nobody understands it. He’s the only person that’s ever been remotely interested in me, Jaime. He’s the only person that’s wanted to be with me, and now he doesn’t and I’m going to have to grow old alone with 6 cats.” 

“Well, I’m not moving out, so you won’t be alone. And 6 is excessive, could we settle on 2?” 

He sat down beside her, and patted his lap. He had learned very quickly that Brienne enjoyed having her hair stroked. She huffed, shifting her head into his lap as her hands tugged at the blanket around her head, giving him access to her hair. 

“You’re going to find someone and fall in love and get married and have kids and you won’t remember a thing about me.” She rambled, her words muffled by her blanket now clutched to her face. 

“Brienne — wench, you have to stop this. I know you’re hurt and upset, but Hyle was a dick. You said so yourself, plenty of times. He didn’t deserve you and you’ll find someone who treats you the way you should be treated. Someone who loves you for your kindness, your fierceness, and you’ll be happy.” 

Brienne sniffled, glancing from the tv to him, and back again. “I love you, Jaime.” 

“I love you too, wench.” 

But it was a very different kind of love. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit sad, I’m sorry :c

Brienne had known Layla Payne since she was just four years old. They had grown up as neighbours, and they were inseparable. Even through high school, when Layla joined the cheerleading team and Brienne was the awkward, lanky girl who did track. Layla was popular and kind, and had fallen in love too quickly with the wrong boy. Brienne held her best friend as they cried on her bathroom floor, clutching a pregnancy test in their senior year of high school. 

The father didn’t stick around, Layla’s family disowned her and Brienne didn’t hesitate to help Layla in whatever way she could. When she wasn’t studying for exams, she was babysitting little Podrick while Layla picked up extra shifts at the diner to make ends meet. 

One night, Layla didn’t make it home. The roads were bad, and Brienne had lost her only friend in the entire world. 

Brienne had been pushed into a guardians role sooner than she had expected, but when she was approached about looking after Podrick permanently, she couldn’t decline. He was just two years old, no parents, no other family. She was his world, and now he was hers. 

She hadn’t grown up with much of a maternal figure in her life. Her mother had died giving birth and although her father had multiple girlfriends growing up, none of them stuck around and none were particularly kind to her. She had no idea what she was doing, and it terrified her. 

— 

Taking Podrick to the park on a Sunday evening had became a routine. They would visit Brienne’s father, who would cook them lunch and look after Podrick while Brienne completed her online university courses. Having a 3, almost 4 year old, was extremely time consuming but she was thankful for the respite her father gave her on a Sunday. She would then take Podrick to his favourite park on their walk home, mostly so she could tire him out before they went home. 

On this particular Sunday, Brienne sat on a bench as Podrick played in the sandbox, just a few feet away. She was usually extremely vigilant, but her professor had sent an email about an essay she had just submitted, and she needed to reply. Having Podrick, a job and trying to complete university had been extremely stressful, so stressful that she had requested an extension on that particular paper, and now her professor was querying her work and she just wanted to curl up on her sofa and watch mind numbing reality tv with a glass of wine. 

“Hey, give that back to him!” Jaime took the toy that Podrick had yanked out of Tommen’s hand, and looked around. “Who’s kid is this?” 

Brienne looked up from her phone, and immediately noticed Podrick’s lower lip tremble as Jaime gave the toy back to Tommen. 

“Oh, goodness. I’m sorry. He has that at home and it’s his favourite, it was just a mix up.” 

“Bee!” Podrick held out his arms, and Brienne scooped him up onto her hip for a cuddle. 

“No excuses. You’re supposed to be looking after your son, and you’re over there doing nothing but look at your phone. Try being more attentive to your kid, lady,” and when she thought he was quite finished, she heard him mutter under his breath, “if we can even call you that.” 

The stress of being Podricks guardian, struggling with college, and now being insulted and berated by a stranger in a park — it was all too much. Brienne burst into tears, and she was not a pretty crier. Not a pretty anything, in fairness. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed, and turned on her heel to quickly get away from the stranger. She let Podrick down from her hip, and held his hand as she returned to the bench to collect her bag. 

“Hey, hey. Wait.” Jaime called out from behind her, and she shook her head as she reached into her bag for some tissues. “That was awful of me. Unbecoming, really. It’s no excuse but I’ve been stressed with work and I — I took it out on you. Me and the kids are just heading out for ice cream, let me make it up to you?” 


	26. young!braime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t decide on an age :c also I’m sorry for not updating this or dance w me, my anxiety hasn’t been great these past few weeks and I’ve been soooo tired/drained. I also really have to start updating Are We There Yet too 😭

Brienne climbs the tree first, and she holds her hand out for Jaime to grasp onto. Ever since the accident, he hasn’t been very good at climbing trees with just one hand, but it’s fine because Brienne is strong and Brienne is helpful. 

He grunts as he pulls himself up, and Brienne gives him a shy smile as he sits himself down beside her, their legs swinging from the branch. He hasn’t let go of her hand, so she hasn’t let go of his. 

They watch the sunset together in silence, and Brienne looks at their hands as Jaime entwines their fingers.

“Am I your girlfriend, Jaime?” 

Jaime shrugs. “Do you want to be?” 

Brienne thinks about it. It feels like a life time to Jaime. He has been trying to figure out how to ask her for weeks. She weighs up the pros and cons. He’s kind, he’s funny, he’s very good looking. But then she’s not pretty, and she’s quite boring. He’s the only person who enjoys her company and accepts her awkward self. 

Eventually, she nods shyly, and Jaime let’s go of her hand. Panic takes over, and she expects him to tell her it was a joke. She looks at the ground, contemplating jumping off but they’re on the lowest branches to make it easier. Before she can think of what to do, Jaime wraps her arms around her shoulders and tugs her to his chest. He smacks a wet, clumsy kiss to her temple, and she wraps her arms around his waist as she snuggles closer to him. 

“I’ll marry you one day, Brienne.” He says proudly, nuzzling his nose against her hair. 


	27. young!braime part 2

“Can I kiss you?” 

They’re lying on their stomachs in Brienne’s tree house, flicking through comics in comfortable silence. His question startles Brienne, and she looks at him wide eyed. 

“What — I — Yes!” She stumbles over her words, and she really wishes she could act a lot cooler, but gods she wants his lips on hers. 

Their lips are closed and it’s just an innocent peck and it’s definitely not much, but to Brienne it’s the most romantic kiss in the whole entire world and Jaime, although he won’t admit it, feels the same. He grins when he hears her giggle, and he opens his eyes. Her face is flushed and she can’t seem to stop giggling and it’s so infectious that he finds himself laughing with her. 

His laughter slows as he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, and as she looks into his eyes, her laughter stops too. He cups her cheek, her thumb tracing her lower lip before he captures her lips in another kiss. This one is much more gentle, their lips aren’t pursed tightly together anymore. She gasps as his hand holds the back of her head and she wraps her arms around his neck. 

When he pulls back, he can’t help but grin. Her eyes are still closed and she smiles dreamily. After a moment, she flops onto her back and grins back at him. 

“Okay. That was a lot better than I ever expected,” she tells him as he lays down beside her, and links their fingers together. “And I was would be happy if we did that all evening.” 


	28. post-wedding

“Brienne, I can’t go again,” Jaime panted as he lay down next to his wife of just 24 hours, and slung an arm around her waist as she lay beside him, also panting. 

“No,” she agreed, her hand resting on her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. Since they had woken up, they had fucked on the sofa, in their bed, against the shower wall, on the floor. 

She looked at her watch and started to laugh when she realised it was almost 7pm and they had done nothing but fuck their way through the day. But, she wasn’t complaining. She and Jaime had had a small courthouse wedding, had dinner with their fathers and retired to their room pretty early on so they could celebrate in private. 

“I’m hungry.” She sat up on the bed, leaning over him to get the room service menu from the draw. As she did so, Jaime couldn’t help himself. He sat up on his elbows, and nuzzled his face between her breasts, making her laugh as she swatted him away. “No more until I’ve been fed. We don’t want hangry Brienne again now, do we?” 

Jaime winced at the thought. He had only witnessed hangry Brienne once and it just so happened that she was on her period and he had forgot to pick up milk chocolate on the way home from work. It was both the funniest and scariest sight he had ever laid eyes on. 

“We do not,” he smiled sweetly, resting his head on her shoulder as she flicked through the menu. Jaime was much slower at reading than Brienne was but she’d linger on each page until he had finished going through the options and gave her a nod to go ahead, and then she’d flick the page over. 

They settled on burgers, and Jaime whimpered at the thought of getting up to answer the door. He looked at Brienne with puppy eyes and she knew exactly what he wanted. She rolled her eyes and groaned as she pulled on his t-shirt that had been flung to the floor, and then reached into her suitcase to pick out a pair of shorts. He fist pumped as she pulled the shorts on and then pulled her back onto the bed, his lips finding hers as she laughed and wriggled beneath him. 

Brienne didn’t know how much time had passed, it could have been ten minutes, an hour, three hours, she didn’t have a clue. She was too wrapped up in her  _ husband's  _ arms, letting him kiss and nip at her lips. When the door knocked, Jaime was reluctant to let her go. But she wriggled out of his arms and pushed him back onto the bed, still as naked as the day he was born. 

“Hi, thank you,” Brienne smiled as the waiter handed her the two plates, and she gave him a smile. Only to be met with the most horrified look on the young man’s. “Is... Is there something-” Brienne almost dropped the plates as she felt Jaime wrap his arm around her, and hold out a note for the waiter. When she realised he hadn’t even bothered to put on a stitch of clothing, Brienne turned the most vibrant shade of red, and Jaime loved it. 

“You forgot the tip, honey. Now come back inside and I can give you my-” 

“Thank you, again,” she gave the poor boy an apologising smile, before she slammed the door shut. “Jaime Lannister-” 

“Brienne Lannister?” 

She groaned, turning around to see him, again fully naked and now trying to nuzzle into her neck as he took one of the plates from her. 

“I could really,  _ really _ kill you right now. But I really can’t when you call me that,” she whispered, nudging his shoulder so she could kiss his lips. “I love you. But please, put on some boxers at the very least. That poor boy will be scarred for years.” 

“Yes, wife.” 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please don't laugh at my attempt at smut i'm sensitive

Tarth was so much more than what Jaime anticipated. The beaches have golden sand and the most beautiful blue water. The waterfalls were gorgeous and every time he closed his eyes he could see beautiful blond children jumping from the rocks and into his arms as his wife sunbathed on the grass, laughing as Jaime caught their children one by one. 

The summers were warm, almost unbearably so but Jaime was  _ happy.  _ He had Brienne by his side, his wonderful and kind wench who was doing a spectacular job of being the Evenstar. She was understandably weary of running her island for her father was a wonderful leader, but the islanders loved her just as they loved Selwyn. They respected her greatly, and it was glorious watching her receive the adoration she deserved. 

And although the days were long and filled with work, Brienne and Jaime both made sure to finish whatever they were doing before the sun set so that they could spend the last hour of sunlight together. They spent it by the cliffs, laying hand in hand in the grass and talked about their day, talked about their worries but most of the time, they made plans. They would talk about children, how many they’d have and what they would look like. Six moons had passed since they wed, and they talked about children almost every day since. 

They mutually agreed not to get  _ too  _ invested in trying for a child. Neither of them needed the stress, but it really didn’t take her long to get pregnant. After all, Jaime  _ did  _ spend most nights inside her once they fell into bed together. 

The maester confirmed she was with child after Brienne found it difficult to get out of bed one morning without rushing to a privy to vomit. She and Jaime both fretted the worst, that something was wrong with her, but they were delighted when their maester had confirmed she was in the stages of early pregnancy. 

As the sun set and the moon came up, Brienne and Jaime stayed by the cliffs one evening, gazing up at the stars. 

“I love you,” he heard her whisper, and his hand rested on the small bump that had grown. 

“I love you. Both of you.” He told her, turning his head to look at her. 

He met Brienne’s lips for a soft kiss, drawing her lip between his teeth as she urged closer, desperately kissing him until he felt  _ drunk  _ and  _ dizzy.  _ It was dark, but he could see the outline of her face as he brought her closer, silently begging for her to be flush against him. She seemed to understand, because without him saying a word her leg hooked over his and she used the leverage to pull herself on top of him, leaning down to press loving kisses to his lips before they trailed down to his neck. 

“ _ Brienne, _ ” he let out a strangled moan, as her hips ground into his, gentle at first but then with harder. 

It almost made him laugh. Their first few evenings in Winterfell, Brienne was  _ shy _ and she had huffed and puffed at the thought of being on top while he writhed beneath her. 

_ “It’s not proper, Ser.” She whispered to him in the comfort of her chambers. _

_ “What we do in this room is not the height of propriety no matter what position we do it in.” And before she could argue, his lips closed around her nipple and she let out the most lovely moan he had ever heard. That night she held his wrists above his head, rutting against him with abandon and Jaime thought his head and his cock were going to explode.  _

Where had his shy wench gone? But he wasn’t complaining. Gods, no. Whenever she was on top, he got the best view. He could watch every twitch of pleasure on her face as his thumb thought the nub between her lower lips, and if his hand wasn’t between her thigh he could tweak her sensitive nipple and make her cry out in pleasure as his stump remained on her waist, encouraging her as the puckered skin stroked her hip. And she didn’t shy away from the stump either, no, there had been nights beneath the covers where Brienne had  _ pulled  _ his stump between her thighs and Jaime had watched her take her pleasure from him as her hand found his cock inside his breaches, already hard and wanting from just  _ watching  _ her.

Oh, how he  _ loved  _ her. 

He started to rock his hips against hers, moaning appreciatively as she towered over him to kiss him again and this time her kiss was rough and full of want, and his hand reached between them to untie the lace at her neck. 

“Need to start wearing pullovers, Wench. Can’t. Undo this.” He muttered against her lips in frustration. He groaned and tried to pull her back as she sat up, but stopped himself once she had shrugged the tunic off with a  _ teasing  _ smirk. The smirk was soon replaced with an open mouthed moan as his teeth tugged at her nipple with a happy sigh. 

Jaime hadn’t seen rain on Tarth quite yet. It started off light, and Brienne didn’t seem to mind it. But it got heavier and heavier, and Jaime pulled back from Brienne’s skin to look up at her. “Shall take this inside?” He whispered, and he felt her strong hands push his back down into the grass as she shook her head. 

He watched her deft fingers undo the laces to his breaches and push them down, letting his cock finally spring free from the cloth that had been restraining him. 

_ “Count to ten,” _ he repeated to himself, watching her hands now tug at her own breaches and  _ fuck  _ he didn’t want to embarrass himself before he was even inside her. He watched her toss hers to the side and position her cunt over him, letting the tip press between her lips and he twitched beneath her. “Please, Brienne. Please,” he begged beneath her, trying his hardest not to thrust his hips up. He licked his lips as she dragged the head of his cock against her clit, gasping quietly at the contact, and his hand clutched her hip firmly. 

Magnificent was the only word that could truly describe how she looked as she eventually sank down onto his cock, her hips rocking back and forth into his. He looked up at her, watched how her head tilted back and her eyes closed to protect them from the rain. He watched her find her rhythm, and the rain was falling into his eyes but he didn’t care, he couldn’t take his eyes from her. Droplets of water trailed down her chest, and he sat up with a grunt, urging her arms to wrap around his shoulders as he buried his face between her breasts, licking the water from her skin. His stump wrapped around her waist as his tongue travelled along her chest, stopping only to nip and suck at her skin. His free hand moved between them and his thumb pressed against her clit, flicking it across the sensitive bundle of nerves only once or twice before her body tensed and she held onto him tightly, her head still thrown back as she came. Her cunt tightened around him, and he let go as soon as her body went limp against his. 

  
Her head rested against his shoulder, and he held her close as she panted quietly into his neck.    
  
“I love you,” he whispered into her hair, his hand stroking along her back as she came down from her high. 


End file.
